Some types of computers can be electronically connected to multiple displays. For instance, a second display can be connected to a desktop computer or laptop computer that can extend the available monitor space for the user of that computer. A connector provides a wired connection between the second display to the computer to associate the secondary screen with the primary computer. This connector as well as the secondary display are removed when not in use and stored separately from the primary computing device.